Aikatsu! Wish Upon the Shooting Star
is the first Aikatsu! fanseries created by NightBellRose. It tells about a delinquent idol hater who becomes an idol herself after saving a idol manager in-training. Story All girls dream to become an idol someday, except for Suzumiya. She's a delinquent who think idols are evil and uses their charms to fool the world, but when she saved a idol manager in-training, her whole view of idols changed. Click here to see the list of episodes Characters Dream Academy The main protagonist. A delinquent who used to hate idols, until she was begged to become an idol by Yukisada, an idol manager in-training who was on the verge of getting kicked out. She may look scary, but behind that dark demeanor lies a charming and humble girl who carries a mini dustpan. She is a cool type idol, while her brand is StarKnight Regalia. She is an idol manager in-training, who was about to get kicked out due to her low grades. After being saved by Ryusei, she begged her to become an idol. She seems to have a "little secret"...Later on, that "secret" was revealed that she was actually a he. An Idol with no intention of actually becoming one, as she wanted to become a doctor instead. After getting some words of encouragement from Ryusei, she decide to start out with acting in order to become more confident in herself. She later released her brand, Mille Flowers, which is her main brand and she is a cute type idol. An idol who used to live from Sendai, until her brother wanted her to become an idol on his "last breath". She doesn't know how to sing, dance, act, or walk, which gave her a hard time learning everything. She then reads the letter that was written by her older brother, which gave her encouragement. She is a sexy type idol who uses ForTune SpiriTs. Starlight Academy A top idol and a famous model. She was once had ambulophobia, until she was helped by Ran Shibuki. She is really ambitious and is suspicious on how Yukisada acts. She is a pop type idol who uses CandYe Gummi. A foreign exchange student from America. Her father is American while her mother is Japanese. Her personality changes depending on the season and acts like a mother figure to juniors, especially Sachi. She is a cute type idol who uses Glaze Wonder Land. A fisherwoman from Matsushima. She discovered the world of Idols after personally meeting Mizuki, she was later brought to the Moonlight Office and taught on how to become an Idol. She is a sexy type idol who uses Seven Treasures. Secondary Characters Ryusei's neighbor and childhood friend. He is currently a shut-in who currently works as a hacker in secret. He is actually StarKnight Regalia's creator and top designer. Mitomo's older "dying" brother. He is an actor who pretended to be dying so that way Mitomo would be stronger and independent. Recurring Characters The new headmaster of Dream Academy. A Top Idol and a part-time teacher at Starlight Academy. She is under the unit Cosmos along with Ozora Akari. She likes to hang around Ryusei, which pisses her off. The founder of the Moonlight Office and one of the previous Starlight Queens. She has created many brands, and is shown to be the creator and Top Designer of Seven Treasures. She is very calm and slightly likes to make fun of Ohiya. One of the previous Starlight Queens, with her being Mizuki's successor. She is now a TV Idol known for her cute charms in commercials and variety shows. She sometimes visits Starlight Academy. A world renowned actress and a teacher at Starlight Academy. She teaches acting and, unusually, self-defence. The current headmistress of Starlight Academy. She immediately reacts if a person doesn't know about Idols and educates them. A professional model who is Sachi's mentor. She is never seen in one place for too long because of her work. System Synchroniser- is based on the music genres and fuses them to other themes. Four brands are featured per Part except for Part 1. Note that bold means Premium * Part 1: Rockin'; AKA Music (StarKnight Regalia - Captain; ForTune SpiriTs- Yokai & Mille Flowers- Fairy) * Part 2: Poppin'; AKA Party (Mille Flowers- Circus; StarKnight Regalia- Police; ForTune SpiriTs- Festival & CandYe Gummi- Sweets Parade) * Part 3: Classic; AKA Royal (Glaze Wonder Land'- Snow White'; Thousand Flowers- Princess; CandYe Gummi- Queen & ForTune SpiriTs- Miko) * Part 4: Dubstep; AKA Futuristic (Seven Treasures- Aqua Adventure; StarKnight Regalia- Knight; Glaze Wonder Land- Alice in Wonderland & CandYe Gummi- Carnival) As of Parts 5, 6 & 7, they're no longer focusing on the system as the designers let their chosen Idols decide which theme suits the brand best. * StarKnight Regalia - Rebirth of Constellations (Part 7 Premium) * Mille Flowers - Floral Bride (Part 5 Premium) * ForTune SpiriTs - Traditional Japan (Part 6 Premium) * CandYe Gummi - Sweet Harajuku (Part 7 Premium) * Glaze Wonder Land- Fantasy Victoria (Part 5 Premium) * Seven Treasures - Jewel Pirates (Part 6 Premium) Evolved Coords- Are coords from the original series that have been updated by its designers. However, only Top Idols can use them, and the conditions to use them are only available during performances. Music